


Undercover

by froggy_freek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil glamours himself to make his frequent visits more discreet, the (adorable) bardlings are none to happy when they think their father may be cheating on his elfking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Ways To Fall In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147755) by [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn). 



The short version of this collage is that Thranduil in order to make the all to frequent visits he makes to Dale a bit more incognito uses his glamour to change his appearance. A slight hitch comes when Bard's children see them together and they think that their Da is cheating on his lover and confront him about it, only to realise that it was their Ada all along. (for the long and amazingly well written version please read the fic this is inspired from) 

Enjoy, comment and spread the love ;) 

 

 

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/glamour.png.html)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is just the art!remix of the amazing fic it was inspired from :D (Chapter 49 to be more exact but if you did not read it all then please do!! )
> 
> P.S. you can also find me on Tumblr, same name. This picture may pop up on that account too :P


End file.
